Trust
by annoyingprincess
Summary: Bella isn't sure if she should trust Edward after he leaves her. Alice came back after seeing her jump off a cliff but Edward was never told as Bella was no longer in Forks. Alice calls Edward and lets him know Bella isn't doing very well. He comes back and they have to find Bella then learn how to trust one another again. See full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

_Summary_ _:_

Bella isn't sure if she should trust Edward after he leaves her. Alice came back after seeing her jump off a cliff but Edward was never told as Bella was no longer in Forks. Alice calls Edward and lets him know Bella isn't doing very well. He comes back and they have to find Bella then learn how to trust one another again. When they find her she isn't the same as they left her. They have to earn her trust one by one and they will face challenges they never expected to have to face story is based off the song Little do you know by Alex and Seirra. This takes place in NM people. Main characters consisting of Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward with small parts about Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do **not** own Twilight as that belongs to Stephenie Meyer or Little do you know which belongs to Alex and Seirra, Although I wish I did.

 _A/N:_ Please enjoy this fanfiction I have put alot of effort into this and I do hope this comes out better than I expected. This is my fourth fanfiction on here and the one I most likely will finish first as I have realized I do not have as much to write on this one even though if you happen to like this I will write a continuation story. I know at the moment this should be about five or ten chapters long in the end but if I get good feedback I may make it longer and it may have a extra song added to it. Now let's not keep you waiting anymore and have you go on to the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:Leaving**_

 _Bella's POV-_

"Come for a walk with me," Edward suggested. I didn't want to answer for I had a feeling I wouldn't like this. A voice in my head kept repeating the fact this was very bad. Edward seemed weird so I followed him to the forest on the east side of our property. I had wanted to talk for days so why did I feel so panicked about this.

"Okay, let's talk," I said.

"Bella, we're leaving" Edward said.

I tried to reason with him but I had to accept we were going to leave forks now instead of in one more year.

He continued to say that they had to leave and the reason for it and then I realized I was mistaken it was only hem leaving and they were going to leave me behind.

"Okay then I will come with you you can't leave me here I belong with you and your family" I said.

He continued to say I didn't belong anywhere near him or his family.

"You promised me in Phoenix that you would stay—"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted

"Who are you to decide what's best for me. I can control my own life and I say being with you is what's best for me so either you stay or I go with you.

"Maybe I don't want you to come have you ever thought of that. I didn't ever want you to come and I never loved you."

"You never wanted me and you never loved me." I said even though it sounded more like a question.

"No" He answered.

I stared at him trying to decipher the emotions on his face only coming to one conclusion he was telling the truth.

"Promise me something though... don't do anything stupid. I'm thinking of Charlie here, he would be devastated if anything happened to you" He said.

"Fine" I said biting back the tears that threaten to overflow as I see him turn to leave.

"I in return promise you will never see me or my family again for it will be as though we never existed. You won't remember as you are only human and for me I will always have my distractions. It is better this way a clean break. Goodbye forever Bella take care" He said right before he ran off.

I tried to chase him but it didn't work and I fell in a heap to the cold wet ground letting the tears flow as my mind drifted and my heart broke into a million peices.

* * *

 _A/N:_ As a first chapter I believe this is good it will pick up in the next chapter with Bella a week after the Cullen's left finding out some good and bad news. Do not hate me for the short chapter as I have included the full summary and two full and long author notes in this chapter as well. OK well the last part may have been a lie. If you are wondering why I said small parts for Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie I mentioned they would each have small parts in their own POV but they would just be a small parts of chapters compared to the rest. Please review because with every review come a new chapter and if the review has an idea well abracadabra there it is in the story with credit and a shout-out to whoever posted the review.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

Shout out to crazycats7, guest, Lionnara, and Edwardomaniac143

I hope I spelled them all right now taking this idea from another author I will give you points for each review so keep the names the same. If you have the most points I will send you a draft of the next chapter as soon as it is made before I post it through the fanfiction Pm's. This chapter is just giving you points but whoever has the most after I finish chapter 3 gets the first early chapter and then it will continue from there.

 _ **Crazycats7**_ \- 5 points

 _ **Guest**_ \- 5 points

 _ **Lionnara**_ \- 5 points

 _ **Edwardomaniac143**_ \- 5 Points

A/N: so I am going to post a chapter for every 4 reviews. I might not post it as soon as I get four reviews as these take time to write but if I get eight reviews you get 2 new chapter ASAP. Now I don't want to take up all my room writing an AN so on to Trust chapter 2. I don't own twilight I only own my ideas.

* * *

 **Bellas POV:**

For the past couple of week I have been getting very sick for no reason that I can think of. I miss my family that I had in the Cullen's but they won't come back and if they do and I'm correct they won't find me here. I decide even though he told me it wasn't possible to go and find out because if it is what I think I have to leave and never come back. I go to the store in Seattle and find the pharmaceutical area in the store. Seattle was a must so the town grapevine would not let it get back to my dad.

I find what I need and collect three of the same one to be sure. Everyone is staring and I don't care I go to the register to check out and the lady says 23.50 is the price so I give her 25 and tell her to keep the change. As I am leaving I hear her say "oh a new slut in town better watch out she's not on the pill." I turn around and yell at her to keep her mouth shut and not to tell others business when she doesn't know what's going on. (A/N: sorry I had to you know what going on now don't you lol.) I rush out and speed home not being able to handle the stress. I remember what Jake had said a few days ago about cliff diving to just have fun and think this is my way out if it's true.

I quickly take the tests. After the designated time I check them all and they say the same thing. I'm pregnant too bad the father will never know but I don't know what to do as they are half vampire. I am freaking out I pack my bags not thinking about me leaving or where I will go just about cliff diving. Jake said he would take me one day and now he never will. If Alice gets a vision I want it to be of me thinking about cliff diving. A song comes on and I can't believe it describes me perfectly and what I believed my relationship with him before the incident was like.

I start to break down as I think of everything we did together and how he left me. I had truly thought he loved me but apparently not as he dumped me saying it was just a distraction. I pick up my phone and study the lyrics to the song I just heard. I could make one even better but never under my real name. I leave for good leaving no note and decide nothing for now.

 **Edwards POV:**

 _3 days earlier_

I never wanted to leave her but if I stayed it would have had her in more danger. It's been 4 days since I left her and all my family is moping around all day because they miss her. I can't stay here anymore so I run and don't think of where I will go just about getting far away.

 _Present day_

I don't know where I am now just that I am not stopping I think I'm close to Houston,TX but I can't be sure I am just following a scent and trying to find the one the scent belongs to. I refuse to think of Bella as it just causes unnecessary pain. My heart is telling me to go back and that something is wrong but I ignore it as it is likely just because I am so far from my mate.

Alice tries to call me but I ignore it and run faster to escape my thoughts. A song starts to play from my phone and it is exactly describing my relationship with Bella at least what it was like before I left. I block all calls and just let the music play not caring what anyone else wants. I hate myself for leaving her but it was for the best. I know if I could cry I would be having a breakdown crying.

I turn back on the calling portion of my phone only to get bombarded with texts and call to come home now. I call Carlisle to find out what is going on. When he mentions my Bella is in trouble I take off not careing about my hunting just my mate.

 **Alice POV:**

I know Edward told us Bella didn't want us in her life anymore I can't help but want to check up on her. I try to use my visions to see what she is up to but all I see is a blurry picture looking like Bella is going to jump off a cliff. I run to my phone to call Edward hoping he will pick up but he doesn't. I see he has blocked all calls so I don't try to call again. I yell emergency and tell the family that me and jasper have to leave to help out a family friend who is in a dangerous situation that only we can handle and we leave back to forks. They couldn't think that it was Bella we were going to help or they would try to stop us.

Edward didn't know what he was doing when he left or he lied to us about what she said. I don't know what to believe but I know I have to stop Bella.

"honey who are we going to help and why are we going towards forks. Wait we're helping Bella aren't we?." Jasper says

"Yes and we really need to help her before we can't help her because she will be dead." I say angrily so he knows I'm not messing around.

We head to her house and check it but we came to late from what I had a vision of Charlie telling us. I'm afraid for her and scared she might be dead but as I check for another vision I see her text Charlie saying she was safe but had to leave then smash her phone. I don't know why but all visions I get of her now are blurry and she looks different. I call the whole family and let them know where we are and that Bella's in trouble hoping they can get Edward back here and we can find her.

* * *

A/N: So Bella is pregnant. Dont judge the story yet I know there are a lot of stories where she gets pregnant before he leaves her but this one has a twist you will see in the next chapter. I mentioned a song in this chapter but I didn't put its name as I will reveal that next chapter. It takes me a bit to write my chapters as I have on and off Internet. Sorry for the wait. I do not own twilight just my ideas and maybe a few song lyrics you will see later in the story. Thanks give some reviews for the next chapter.


End file.
